The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to query optimization.
Query optimization may be a function of many relational database management systems (DBMS). A query optimizer may attempt to determine an efficient way to execute a given database query by considering possible query plans. A query plan may be a strategic method to access data in a DBMS. Additionally, the query optimizer cannot be accessed directly by a user submitting the database query. Once a database query is submitted to a database server, and parsed by a parser, the database query may then be passed to the query optimizer where a query plan may be developed. Query optimization may be a process for retrieving data within a DBMS that is most closely related to the DBMS query.